Cell Phone
by darkcrownjewel
Summary: /NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED/ First it was Mirajane, now it's Lisanna. Is it just me or were the Strauss sisters cupids in their previous life?


**Oh yesh. New Fairy Tail oneshot~ this time, NaLu! **

**/disclaimer/ darkcrownjewel doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**/also/ slight OOCness**

* * *

**Cell Phone**

"Crap. No. Why. How. Who..." muttered a certain blonde. "GAH!" Lucy tossed herself on her bed and buried her head in the soft white pillow.

She remained in that position until she ran out of fresh air. Flipping over to her back, she covered her face in her hands. "Why?!"

Lucy sighed as she sat up and reached for her phone. Her thoughts were full of dread as she unlocked it and tapped on her messages. Unfortunately for her, this was reality.

_**8 minutes ago**_

'_Soooo I told him to meet you at the park near the dorms!'_

'_**Huh? Who?'**_

'_Don't act dumb! Natsu of course!'_

'_**...'**_

_**delivered.**_

'_*smirk* be there in 15 minutes. Don't keep him waiting~ ;)'_

"Damn her," Lucy gritted through her teeth. "Ever since Mira hooked up with Freed, Lisanna's been taking over the couple-matching business." Don't get her wrong, the youngest Strauss was one of Lucy's best friends. But, like all friends, they can sometimes get on your nerves.

She locked her phone and checked the time. 6 more minutes until 4:30. She sighed for the second time. _'There is no way I'm going.' _Lucy then walked up to her desk and sat on the chair. She eyed the middle drawer. _'After all of that happened, there's just no way.'_

Subconsciously, she extended her arm and opened the drawer. A single notebook was present. Before she realized what she was doing, Lucy turned to a random page. She started reading...

* * *

_July 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG. OMG. OMG. It's my birthday. But that's not why I'm freaking out. I'll write the not-so-surprising birthday party details later. _

_So after the cake was finished (mostly by Erza) and after we ran out of beer (mostly Cana), Mirajane pulled me aside. I was confused, but I went along when she said go to the basement. When I did, OMGOMGOMGOMG Natsu-_

* * *

Lucy slammed the book closed. She threw it back in the drawer and kicked it closed. Embarrassment filled her face. Then suddenly, she broke into tears.

It took a while before she regained her composure. It was now 4:42. She wanted to notify her friend and so she quickly dialed Lisanna's number. Lucy waited impatiently until she heard the other side pickup. Not letting in a greeting, she starts to ramble.

"Lisanna. I'm really grateful you're trying to help me and all, but...well, I don't know what to do. I'm sorry but I'm already late to meet up with him. He's probably gone by now."

A few light sounds were heard from the other line but Lucy ignored them.

"It's true; what I said before. I'm not over Natsu. Mira set us up at my birthday party last year, but we broke up a couple months ago over something stupid. Even after all this while, my feelings haven't changed. I still can't help but think of him, and when I do, this smile always comes to my face, but then I usually end up crying. I never wanted to end it. I want to apologize to him. I want to tell him that I still love him."

The tears could be heard through her voice wavering.

"I'm scared to how he might react though. You've seen how it is. He's getting more popular lately, and I think he likes all the other girls' attention. Back when we were dating, and even now, I don't think I deserve him. At least, he doesn't deserve me. Someone as amazing as him couldn't be happy with someone like me. All these thoughts are confusing me so much...I don't know what to do. Even though I know for sure that still love him. I don't want to tell Natsu just yet. I know you're trying to help...but please let me figure how I feel first. This sure is selfish of me, right?"

No one replied.

After checking to make sure the call was still on, Lucy tried again. "Lisanna? Are you there?"

"This isn't Lisanna..."

Lucy nearly dropped her phone. Hoping it was just her imagination, she asked nervously, "Then who is it?"

"It's me. The one you intended not to tell..."

The voice brought her to tears. _'Of all people...Natsu?! That means...he heard everything...'_

She heard a chuckle. "So this is what Lisanna meant. I swear, the Strauss sisters were cupids in their previous life or something."

"What are you talking about, stupid," Lucy trembled and sunk to the ground.

Natsu explained. "Well, Lisanna told me she needed to talk to me at the park near her dorm and so I went. Wait, don't get the wrong idea. I only went because she said it was urgent. So anyway, it was already a couple minutes after 4:30, the time she said she would show up, but then all of a sudden she does, but then runs off again after giving me her cell. 'There's someone who needs to talk to you,' she said."

Silence.

"You know," the usual loud mouth whispered. "I feel the same way as you. So...could we like, start over or something?"

Lucy lost it and burst into tears.

"Hey! Don't cry! Hey- are you in your apartment? I'm coming right now. But don't hang up! I miss talking to you..."

* * *

As Natsu ran past her hidden spot, Lisanna jumped out. She was smiling when she took out Elfman's cell out of her pocket.

_**4:55 PM**_

'_**Mission success, Mira-nee.'**_

**__****./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././**.Delivered.

\\END/

* * *

**YES! Finished this one in one night! For a beginner, I think I'm getting the hang of this. I've tried doing series, but being my procrastinating self I could never bring myself to continue. That's why I'm making these oneshots. I hope you don't mind :D**

**Your thoughts would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
